Dreams of War and Dragons
by xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxkatex
Summary: A story of two brave visitors from Esen a country that lies across the ocean. Alea, Theron, Alec and Orianna have come to help in the seemingly futile war against Galbatorix. Read and Rate please because that is what will ultimately keep me going.
1. Chapter One: The Begining

**Okay disclaimer time. I, xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex, do not own anything but Alea, Alex, Oriana, Theron, and their native world Esen and everything to do with it. Don't try to sue me because you all obviously know that Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini. Okay so read and review because the reviews are the only thing that encourages me to write. That's about it.**

* * *

A young girl with blue eyes clear as the sky on a sunny day studied the ocean from the balcony of a building high above the ground. The wind blew and a few strands of her long blond hair caught in it pulling them from where they were secured by a braid that fell to her lower back. She wondered weather or not she'd be able to cross it. The way she was traveling it was no small task. The girl sighed and went into her room. She checked her pack once again to be sure that she had everything that she and her companions would need for their journey. Everything was in order. She walked back out onto the balcony and watched as the sun set on the horizon. She knew that in a matter of hours she would be awakened by Alec to leave.

For the past year or so she'd been dreaming of a boy a year or so older than her. This boy was doing all that he could to over throw a man who called himself king, but he needed help desperately. When she first started having these dreams she'd thought them fictional but as they continued she'd realized that they were not.

One day on an impulse she'd taken a bowl of water and scryed for the boy. When she looked into the water she was surprised and amazed to be looking at the very boy from her dreams. He was surrounded by people that she'd seen in her dreams of him before.

That was when she knew for sure they were real. The very next day she had told Alec about the dreams and he informed her that there was indeed a war going on across the ocean. She knew that she had to help the boy, but before she could make a plan she had been called away. In her homeland of Esen on the day you turn 15 you are required to touch a dragon egg. If the egg hatches for you, you go to train to be a rider. Alec was already a rider and she knew that the boy in her dreams was also a rider. The boys mount was a beautiful blue dragoness that she longed to see for real, Oriana Alec's golden dragon was also magnificent.

_When she had reached the hatching grounds she'd been nervous and hopeful she wanted with all her might to become a rider. When she'd climbed the steps to where the eggs for this year were she'd held her breath. There were five dragon eggs. One was a deep magenta color; she'd reached out and touched this one first, she held her breath but nothing happened. It often happened that the first egg you touched didn't hatch for you. She reached for the next one a light green color, nothing. She touched the next two a blue darker than the boy in her dreams dragoness and a red one they bore the same results. The last egg was silver and the most beautiful egg. She reached out and touched it although she'd had already given up after the first four. She started to draw her hand back from the egg tears welling up in her eyes when she heard a squeak and a sharp crack she stared at the egg. A crack ran down the side. She watched in amazement as the tiny dragon escaped from his shell. She had reached in amazement out to touch the beautiful scales a pain shot up her arm starting from her hand where she'd touched the dragon. Alea had known that it would hurt but hadn't expected it to be this painful she held her arm to her. When the pain finally subsided she looked at her baby dragon. It looked back at her. She felt its mind brush hers and she felt it wonder who she was. _Alea_ she thought to it _I am Alea_ the words seemed to echo in baby dragons head. Alea picked up the small dragon and headed back to where her parents waited for her wondering if she'd been selected. _

She thought back to that day about 10 months ago. The very next day she'd been sent to train with a master rider. Alea had missed her parents badly but not badly enough to quit training to go home and she had been able to talk to them through letters and by other more magical means. Now with her training complete she was free to go across the ocean and see for herself the boy who'd been dominant her dreams for so many months. She looked at the sky wondering what was taking Theron so long. Then she saw him soaring towards her his silver scales shining brightly in the moonlight. She smiled happily at the sight of him.

_"What took you so long?" _She asked him in an annoyed but loving tone.

_"I was hungry," _he replied in his low rumbling voice.

Alea laughed at her dragon and moved so that he could fly through the giant arch way that lead from the balcony to their room. Theron landed softly on the floor of their room and lay down looking at her inquiringly.

_"Why are you not yet asleep?_ _We have a big day tomorrow,"_ he said.

_"I know, but I was waiting for you to get back,"_ she replied.

He closed his eyes. "_Go to sleep little one," _He said softly.

"Fine" Alea said aloud quietly. She knew he was right she should go to sleep the next day would be the start of it all and she could feel the importance in the back of her mind.

Alea awoke to someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes; it was Alec "Hello," she said groggily.

"Come on," he said, "Oriana and I are ready," he said naming his own dragon. Alec was a year older than her and her best friend. He was going with her across the ocean. She sat up and saw that Theron was already awake. She put the saddle that she'd gotten when he'd gotten old enough to fly it was a thin sheet of magical cloth that she buckled on him. It would never wear out, would fit him no matter how big he got, and was as impenetrable as magic could make it. In addition it kept her legs from being torn up as they flew and was comfortable and lightweight. She got on his back and they walked out to the balcony where Oriana and Alec waited for them. They flew to the docks where a large ship was waiting to carry them across the ocean. The ocean was too large to fly across so sailing across was the only other option.

Ships rarely went from Esen to the countries, and even then only in secret, across the ocean so she'd had a hard time convincing her parents to let her take a ship. The only reason they'd let her go was because Alec had supported the idea, and they thought that a trip together would make them closer. Her parents wanted her to marry Alec, it was a fact they both knew and accepted. It was an unspoken thing that they both acknowledged and knew was unavoidable. King and Queen of Esen were her parents and Alec's father, a nobleman, had been a friend of her fathers when they were boys. The marriage was as good as set but their parents thought that it would be better if it was treated like it was her and Alec's choice.

They boarded the ship and set sail with the retreating tide before the sun had yet risen. Alea watched as the ship got farther and farther away from the docks. She saw the large building in the distance that had been her home for the past 9 months and farther beyond that the castle where the rest of her life had been spent. She yawned tired from the late night and early awakening. Alec came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her in a half hug.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alea sighed

"It is," Alec replied in agreement.

They stood like that in a comfortable silence until the city was out of view. Then went to see how their dragons were doing. Theron and Oriana were deep in conversation. They were as good of friends as she and Alec were. They were talking about the country across the ocean and Oriana wondered how they'd find the blue dragoness and her rider. Alea explained that she'd dreamed of the boy taking the trip to a place populated by the Elvin people of the land that was where they'd find the blue rider.

"Why do you always call him the boy or the blue rider?" Alec asked her.

"Because when I wake up I can never remember his name," she said simply.

"_Then why do you call him boy?"_ Oriana asked, _"You said that he's a year or two older than yourself." _

"I am not sure I guess I could call him the blue rider all the time," she said shrugging.

"_Do you remember his dragons name?"_ Theron asked.

"No," She answered "But she has blue scales the color of sapphires."

Alea yawned again.

Alec grinned teasingly, "I see someone didn't go to sleep when she should have," he laughed as she yawned again.

"_I told you, you should have gone to sleep earlier,"_ Theron said haughtily.

"_You two are evil"_ Oriana chided, _"Sleep little princess,"_ she said softly.

Alea smiled at Oriana and curled up against Theron's warm belly using her arm as a pillow. She drifted off to sleep blocking out the conversation that continued.

Alec looked at the sleeping girl with unhidden affection. Oriana looked at Alec and said, _"You really should tell her how you feel,"_ she indicated Alea with a jerk of her large head.

Theron knew also of the young male riders feelings of affection towards the girl who he was bonded with, _"She may share your feelings,"_ he pointed out.

Alec shot a look at Theron, "Shouldn't you know?" he asked, "Can't I just ask you how she feels about me before I tell her?"

Theron said, _"I know how she feels for you but I cannot say, she wouldn't want me too. It is up to you find out for your self." _Theron knew how she felt about the boy. She was confused, Theron knew that Alea cared for Alec and she knew that she'd most likely be his wife one day, but he knew Alea wondered she cared for him the way that a wife should. It was up to her to make up her mind and up to him to find out for himself.

Oriana laughed at her riders frustration, _"You know she cares about you little fool," _she said affectionately, _"You are her best friend."_

Theron snorted as if affronted.

"_Other than you Theron, that goes without saying," _she said.

"But I want to be more than her best friend," he said. He sighed and laid down against Oriana's belly. "I am going to sleep," he said with a sigh.

Alec drifted off to a dreamless sleep. But while Alec's sleep was dreamless Alea's was anything but.

A succession of images and thoughts barraged unconscious mind her as she slept silently unaware of the conversation that had taken place over her head just moments before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter read and Review please. It gets better so keep watching for more!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

**Okay disclaimer time. I, xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex, do not own anything but Alea, Alex, Oriana, Theron, and their native world Esen and everything to do with it. Don't try to sue me because you all obviously know that Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini. Okay so read and review because the reviews are the only thing that encourages me to write. That's about it.**

* * *

_She dreamed of a battle where many were killed or wounded and then of a smaller one between two on a plateau. The blue rider faced a blood red dragon and his rider. The red rider stood facing the blue. He removed his helmet and Alea's dream self gasped it was the man who the blue rider had traveled to the rebels with, the one who'd been killed by the monsters. The blue rider was just as surprised as she. The red rider took the blue riders sword and left. The blue rider just sat there for a_ _moment then he mounted the blue dragon and flew back to where the fighting had already ended. There was a man who seemed to know the blue rider. The look on his face when he saw the rider was one of disbelief the man yelled at the blue rider but seemed sad. Alea watched as the rider entered a tent and spoke with a woman with dark skin, she'd seen the woman before, the blue rider had pledged allegiance to her._

The dream ended as she was shaken awake once again by Alec. She glared at him for waking her up, "I was dreaming of him," she said "The blue rider."

Alec was slightly hurt that she'd rather dream of this blue rider than see what was so important that he woke her up.

"You've been sleeping for four days," he said, "I was getting worried about you," he said. He paused before beginning again, "There's been sighting of land," he told her, "It's just an island but maybe the people on it know how far we are away from our destination." Alea sat up and realized that they'd moved her into a cabin below deck. She jumped up and started for the hallway that led to the deck above but her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't steady herself. She started to fall but Alec put an arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs and to the railing where she could better see the island.

"Lets fly" she said excitedly to Alec.

Alec looked at her surprised then agreed.

Ten minutes later, after Alea and Alec had put the saddles on Theron and Oriana they were soaring through the sky. Alec let out a loud whoop.

Flying was the best feeling in the world, Alea let her merge with Theron she could feel the wind under his wings and see what he saw but stayed enough in her own mind to see through her own eyes as well, like being in two places at once.

Theron did a dive and headed straight for the water, _"Hold your breath and close your eyes little one," _Alea leaned forward wrapping her arms around his great neck and did as told and closing her eyes taking a deep breath just before they hit the water. She was pulled the rest of the way into Theron's mind and was amazed as he looked around there was so much life in the ocean. A pod of dolphins swam around Theron unafraid of the dragon. But she soon felt a tight feeling in her chest. Theron felt it too and surfaced,

"_If only you could hold your breath longer,"_ he lamented. They rejoined Alec and Oriana in the sky and landed on the island together. A crowd of people who'd seen them had gathered on the beach. They looked surprised, scared and nervous Alea got off of Therons back and someone came forward he had a small trunk. He held it out to her and she looked at him wondering what this was all about.

"Take it its all we have left, please don't let your dragons eat us!" he said.

"What?" She asked surprised, "Why would our dragons eat you?" Alec came to stand beside her equally curious as to what was going on.

"Weren't you sent by Galbatorix to finish destroying the island?" he asked suspiciously.

Alea shuddered at the name, without knowing she could feel the evil of the man behind it. "Who is Galbatorix?" She asked the man.

A woman came next to the man she looked at Alea guardedly and said, "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am Alea of Esen and this is…" she was about to introduce Alec but was interrupted, "Everyone knows who he is," she said as if stating the obvious.

Alea looked at Alec surprised Alec looked at her with equal surprise written on his face, "They do?" he asked.

"Don't be so modest, of course everyone knows who you are, you're Eragon Shadeslayer the one the king wants dead," the woman said adamantly.

"You're mistaken," Alea said, "His name is Alec," The people in the crowd started to whisper, "We came from across the sea to help the riders in their war against the evil king."

"Don't you even know who your helping or fighting against?" A man asked.

"Not by name" she said slightly embarrassed.

The woman looked at her, "You're all wet, you must be freezing," she said, "Come with me we'll get to the bottom of this."

The woman led her and Alec to a house the two dragons followed. She led them into a town hall type building. The doors were only just big enough for the dragons to fit through. She built up the fire in the center of the room and motioned Alea and Alec to sit down.

"So tell me why you are here," she said expectantly.

Alea explained that she knew that the rebel forces needed help and that she and Alec had traveled across the ocean to do just that.

The woman in turn told her that Galbatorix was the king, she also explained that the reason that they'd thought that Alec was this Eragon was because Eragon was the only Dragon rider working against the king and since they weren't attacking them that he must be the rebel rider. That was also why they'd been so curious as to who she was because all the known riders were male. She explained that the last of the good riders had been wiped out many, many years ago. And that there was only one dragon egg left. She was curious as to where they'd gotten their eggs.

Alec reluctantly told the woman that in their country on your 15th birthday you were required to visit the capital and hatching grounds where the years eggs were kept. Wild dragons gave the eggs to the keeper of the hatching grounds to be set out for the potential riders.

The woman was amazed to hear that there were many riders in their country but when he said that the war here was not common knowledge there she said that she understood and that if she'd lived over there she would not want to worry about another countries war.

After all of this Alea had realized that they didn't know the woman's name, "I have just realized that you know our names but we don't know yours."

"Oh how rude of me," she said, "my name is Sarie."

A man walked in the hall and said, "The riders ship is here," and left.

"One more question if I may" Alec said.

Sarie nodded for him to continue.

"How many days sail is it from here to the main land?" He asked.

"Less than a half a days sail you can see the land on the other side of the island" Sarie replied.

Alea nodded "Thank you," she said and walked out the door with her companions following her.

Alea talked to the Capitan and he agreed to sail back to Esen from here. He said that he'd be waiting for her message to reach him to come back for her. She thanked him and she on Theron, and Alec on Oriana flew towards the other side of the island where they could see the main land of the country.

They camped on the island that night.

"You should rest Theron," Alea said to the silver dragon.

"You too Oriana," Alec agreed

Theron laughed and said to Oriana, _"I think they are trying to tell us what to do Oriana."_

"_I think that you're right dear Theron,"_ Oriana said also laughing, _"We'd better do as were told lest the great and mighty riders get angry with us." _

Alea stifled a laugh at the same time Alec covered one with a cough.

The two dragons laughed and Alea couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing. Alec also unable to control the urge to laugh any longer started laughing. Alea tried to stop laughing but Theron poked her in the side with his snout destroying any control she had left.

After their laughter died down they all settled down to sleep on the warm sand of the beach. Alea unable to sleep stared at the shore a while longer before finally closing her eyes. And once again she dreamed…

_It was evening; the familiar man and the dark skinned woman were the only ones in the dream other than the rider himself… Eragon… Alea knew they were discussing something of a serious nature by the set of their faces. It was odd seeing the movements their lips made and not being able to hear the words but Alea had become an able lip reader in the course of the ten months that she had been dreaming… They were discussing the necessity of Eragon returning to the elves home, the name of which she could not figure out…_

* * *

**Come on people review please! I have had no reviews and I am starting to get discouraged... You guys are the only things keeping me writing and if you don't review then I have no reason to write it any more.**


End file.
